In both developing and developed countries, alcohol use has been shown to cause significant harm to the physical, psychological and social health of individuals, families and communities. Latin America and the Caribbean have a high burden of harm attributable to alcohol use. The proposed application seeks support to organize an international conference Alcohol & HIV in Latin America: Prevention and Treatment to be held in Cali, Colombia (March, 2008). The focus of this conference has been developed as an outgrowth of the international Alcohol and HIV/AIDS meeting held in 2007 which helped to identify alcohol and HIV/AIDS-related issues of most concern in Latin America. Following the Conference symposium, a special Research Workshop will be conducted to promote collaborative activities and facilitate the development of research protocols for prevention and treatment strategies among individuals with alcohol problems, who are at risk for, or infected, with HIV. The Conference will be conducted as a part of the Comprehensive Meeting on AIDS, which has been taking place in Cali since 1995, under the sponsorship of the Corporacion de Lucha Contra el SIDA, an organization dedicated to the support of programs and projects for HIV/AIDS prevention and treatment. Over 600 health care professionals including social workers, psychologists, medical doctors, dentists, nurses, behavioral researchers, and medical students, have attended this conference each year. Both national and international experts in alcohol and HIV related issues will be invited to present keynote sessions of major interest with an emphasis on Alcohol/AIDS: Twin Epidemics and Risk Behavior and Medical Consequences . The main objectives of the international conference and research workshop Alcohol & HIV in Latin America are to: 1) provide information related to alcohol use and HIV/AIDS prevention and treatment; and 2) enhance research capacity and promote collaboration between scientists in developed and developing countries for implementing research studies to further prevention, health promotion and treatment strategies to address medical consequences of alcohol abuse in the context of HIV/AIDS. It is our hope that this conference will become an annual forum to stimulate research capacity and strengthen prevention and therapeutic efforts. Relevance to Public Health: The Alcohol & HIV in Latin America international conference will increase awareness of prevention and treatment issues among persons with alcohol problems who are at risk for, or are infected with HIV. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]